


One For the Photo Books

by murderbreak



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Feel-good, Fluff and Humor, Tom doesn't do pictures, Tord is stubborn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 21:44:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12374718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murderbreak/pseuds/murderbreak
Summary: Tom doesn't do pictures but dammit Tord is willing to try





	One For the Photo Books

**Author's Note:**

> basically Kao proposed the cutest idea to me and I wanted to write something about it. so now we have this

“Tom, c'mon! You're supposed to be the one who's good with the camera!” Edd called, pursing his lips and placing his free hand on his hip. His other arm was around Tord, who was right in between Matt and Edd. It was almost comical, to see the Norwegian sandwiched between them like that. It really showed off the fact how short he was compared to them.

 

It almost brought amusement to Tom’s features. Probably would have, if it weren't for the fact that they were in the middle of the freezing cold winter. Matt had suggested a picture to commemorate for their new home that they all lived in together, and now Tom was stuck in his long pea coat and his earmuffs with the camera waiting for his friends to get their shit together enough for him to take a picture. And by friends, he meant Matt, because he kept changing his angle for that ‘perfect look’.

 

“Don't blame me, blame Matt,” Tom called back, frowning as he gestured to the tall man with one hand. He wanted to go back inside. 

 

“Hey!” the ginger cried with a huff, but Tom just wasn't having it. 

 

“Just get together, it's cold out here,” Tom instructed, and he watched as Matt finally settled on a pose and the three of them were linked together, looking like the best of friends. Even Tord did, dressed in his long black trench coat that didn't seem good enough for winter but apparently did him just fine. 

 

“And one, two…” Tom snapped a picture. God it was funny to see how short Tord was. 

 

“Do another!” Matt claimed excitedly. 

 

“What? Why?”

 

“I need to make sure you get all my good sides!” 

 

“You don’t have a good side.” Tom complied anyway, holding up the camera and doing another countdown. This picture ended with everyone smiling but Edd, because Tom took it a moment before he was expecting. Now he just looked a fool. 

 

Tom lowered the camera and looked the photos over. He was fine with being behind the camera; he prefered it that way. He never really could force a smile for the camera like you’re always supposed to. He looked up when he noticed Tord coming over to him, his brow raising up in curiosity. “You gonna ask for another retake too?” Tom questioned. “What, you want a box to stand on so you don’t look like the gremlin you usually do?”

 

“Fuck you, Thomas.” Tom snorted. “No, I came to take a picture.” 

 

“What?”

 

“Gimme that,” Tord said, snatching the camera from Tom in the midst of his surprise and grinning with pride and amusement. “You own the house too. You should be in one.” 

 

“No,” Tom answered flatly. “I don’t do pictures.”

 

“Well that’s too bad, isn’t it?” Tord didn’t wait for an answer, already going for the selfie approach. Tom did not smile. Not in the slightest. Tord snapped a picture and turned to look it over, huffing when he noticed that Tom didn’t even try to smile. Not a hint of a muscle twitch or anything! Seriously, who does that? Tord can’t  _ not _ smile when there’s a camera aimed at him.

 

“I told you, I don’t do pictures.” Tom huffed a little, his breath coming out in a small plume of fog in front of his face. 

 

“We have to do another now.” Tord raised the camera again. “You have to smile. We cannot stop until you do.” Tord aimed it just right, giving the camera his best smile while Tom’s lips just barely twitched in such a way that it looked very forced and very awkward. Tord looked it over and then just gave Tom a look. “ _ Faen _ \- Thomas.” Tord shook his head and just raised the camera again because  _ damn it _ he will get Tom smiling! One way or another, they were not going to leave this front yard until Tord got Tom to smile -  _ really _ smile.

 

“Do you not know what ‘ _ no _ ’ means? Is that not an existing word in Commie Town?” Tom looked grumpier and grumpier with each picture, and Tord was running out of ideas. Suddenly he remembered something, and he kept the camera aimed towards them, letting out a chuckle. “Tom, remember our neighbor the other day? When he was trying to shovel?” 

 

Tom raised his brow and diverted his attention to Tord. “What? What neighbor?”

 

“The neighbor just across the street. How he kept trying to shovel but he was slipping on ice, but he wouldn’t fall? He was just yelling, the whole time.”

 

A wave of realization hit Tom, and audible snickers were coming from him now, and his smile was looking more and more genuine. “He just kept yelling fuck the whole time. He wouldn’t let the shovel go! Just kept trying to shovel his driveway and looking like he was going to fall!” Tom was laughing now, bright and genuine smile on his features, and Tord knew this was his opportunity. He snapped a few pictures of them, of Tom smiling with him while they were in front of the house. It wasn’t the four of them, but it would do. 

 

Tom’s laughter finally died, but a smile still lingered, and Tord took another of them as well, just smiling together. “You used that joke to get me to smile, didn’t you?”

 

“It worked, no?”

 

“You’re the worst. Little gremlin.”

 

Tord smirked and handed Tom his camera back. “Don’t be such an infant about it.”

 

“Baby, Tord. The phrase is ‘don’t be such a baby about it’.”

 

“Oh,  _ pfft _ .” Tord made a raspberry noise with his tongue. “Point is, you smiled. Now don’t delete those, we need them for our new house!” Tord grinned proudly before shoving his hands into his pockets and making his way inside, Tom watching with narrowed eyes before he followed suit. 

 

Both pictures were developed and framed. The one with Matt, Tord, and Edd hung in the living room, and the one with Tom and Tord, smiling, looking peaceful in the snow, like two good friends, hung in the hallway. In secret, Tom printed out the one where he was in full laughter while Tord snickered along and placed it into a photobook he kept for his memories. It really was one for the books.


End file.
